


Habang-buhay

by blueblankets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblankets/pseuds/blueblankets
Summary: Minahal ni Kyungsoo ang bestfriend nya.





	Habang-buhay

**2013**

Matagal nang magkaibigan sina Kyungsoo Do at Jongin Kim. Hindi naman kasi maiiwasan na hindi sila magkakilala dahil parehas silang laging nasa top section simula pa noong Grade 1.

Nasa parking lot sila ng kanilang school habang nagiintay ng school service ni Kyungsoo, matagal kasi parati dumating yung kay Jongin at matagal naman makumpleto ang mga sundo ng school service ni Kyungsoo kaya ito ang kanilang nakagawian. Ang mag usap sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga habang kumakain ng tsitsirya na binili sa kanilang canteen.

“Jongin anong pangarap mo pagtanda mo?”, tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan habang maingay na ngumunguya ng Cheezy.

Naitanong kasi ito sa isa nilang klase kaninang umaga, ngunit hindi pa rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba talaga ang gagawin nya.

“Kyungsoo, gusto ko maging dancer. Gusto ko sumali doon sa mga competition sa ibang bansa.”, sabi ni Jongin  kumukuha ng tissue na ibibigay sa kaibigan dahil kumakalat na ang dilaw na kulay ng tsitsirya sa uniporme.

“Hindi ko pa kasi alam kung anong gusto ko.”, sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakakunot ang noo at pinupunasan ang mga kamay sa bigay na tissue ni Jongin.

“Eh diba magaling ka naman kumanta? Kanta ka kaya tapos ako sasayaw?”, suhestyon ni Jongin.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kaibigan na para bang nahihibang ito. “Eh, di ako confident. Madaldal lang naman ako kaso nanginginig na ako sa stage. Naalala mo nung Grade 3 magkalaban tayo sa Speaking Contest, wala ako naalala sa piyesa ko sa sobrang kaba?”, pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo.

“Basta ako sasayaw ako ay teka edi suportahan mo na lang ako? O kaya naman parehas naman tayong nagsusulat, bakit hindi na lang tayo maging ano ba.... ano ba.... basta magsusulat!!”

“Bakit kailangan lagi ka kasama sa mga suggestion mo?”, tanong  niKyungsoo .

“Gusto ko kasi kasama kita habang-buhay.”, paliwanag ni Jongin at kinuha nito ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Napatulala si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kaibigan. Nagniningning ang mga mata ni Jongin, at ang ganda ng ngiti nito. Hindi na nakaimik si Kyungsoo dahil ngayon lang nya nakita ang bestfriend nya na ganito. Kumabog ang dibdib nya nang higpitan pa ni Jongin ang hawak nito sa kamay nya. _teka_ _bakit_? Ngayon lang nya naramdaman ito.

“ANO OK BA?”, tanong ni Jongin.

“Ok?? May choice ba ako? Eh clingy ka.”, pang aasar ni Kyungsoo habang pilit na pinapakalma ang puso.

“Basta pagtanda natin dapat magkasama tayo ha? Magkasama tayong tatanda.”

Natulala lalo si Kyungsoo sa sinambit ng kanyang kaibigan. Mabilis pa rin ang tibok ng kanyang puso at namamawis na talaga ang kamay nyang hawak pa rin ni Jongin. _Ang gwapo pala talaga ni Jongin. Tangina, crush ko na ata tong bestfriend ko._

Sa mainit na parking lot, habang nag iintay sila ng kanilang service, sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga na maramig langgam, nahulog ang puso ni Kyungsoo para sa pinakamatalik nyang kaibigan.

**Author's Note:**

> Wala pa itong direksyon parang buhay ko lang. Comments are very much appreciated! First time ko kasi ulit magsulat in 5 years, I had to give it up for university. Tell me what you think!


End file.
